Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Hiatus)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: What would happen if there was not just 9 in the Fellowship? What if there was 11 and what if those 2 were females? What would happen if Aragorn did not fall for Arwen? Complete insanity might ensue from this so read at your own risk. This is book 1 of 3 for the Lord of the Rings. I dont own anything except my oc and any plot changes. LegolasXOC and AragornxOC.
1. Just a quick welcome

Hey Minna! This is my first time actually writing a non-anime fanfiction. This will have ocs but only my oc and my sisters oc in it. Hope you guys enjoy. This is a LegolasXOC and AragornXOC fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy and all that. I own nothing except my oc and any changes to the plot line I make. My sisters own her oc. Also I will not be fully revealing all the details of the ocs right off the bat for once.


	2. Prophecy or whateve you wanna call it

**Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say I do not own anything involving Lord of the Rings. I only own my oc and any plot line changes I make. My sister aka gaskarth-wolf, owns her oc. I think thats it so enjoy!**

* * *

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In th Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bilbo and Frodo Baggin's Shared Birthday**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Bilbo and Frodo's b-day, etc

Hey folks! This is the first chapter of my lotr story or should I being saying my first real chapter. some things may be missing but I am doing it by chapters from the books of course just adding in some twists. I own nothing from lotr. I only own the ocs i add in! Comment, Follow, Fave, and Review!

* * *

It was the day of Bilbo Baggin's one hundred and eleventh birthday party, but it was also the day Bilbo's nephew and heir, Frodo, was coming of age. His thirty third birthday. It was a very spectacular event. Hobbit's from all over the Shire had been invited. It was right before supper was to happen when Gandalf made a grand show with his fireworks. The best one of all was a life-like dragon firework that was red and gold in color. It gave quite a scare to the Hobbits, but it was also the signal for supper to begin. And the Supper was quite spectacular as well. One hundred and forty-four of the quests had a separate dinner with Bilbo and Frodo. In those one hundred and forty-four Hobbits was many Baggins, Tooks, Boffins, Brandybucks, various Grubbs and Chubbs, and a variety of Burrowses, Bolges, Bracegirdles, Brockhouses, Goodbodies, Hornblowers, and Proudfoots. All the guests had expected a lovely feast, but were dreading the after dinner speech their host was to give.

After the feast had ended the guests were all in a more tolerable mood. The speech came next with it starting off with Bilbo saying "My dear people." Following that the guests started chanting "Hear, Hear, Hear." Once they had calmed down a bit Bilbo began again "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots." When Bilbo said Proudfoots towards the back of the pavilion came the voice of an elderly Hobbit that was a Proudfoot and he had shouted out "ProudFEET!" and it was a well merited name with his large and exceptionally hairy feet that were resting on the table. "Proudfoots." Bilbo said once more as he began yet again "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag-End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am Eleventy-one today." "Hurray! Hurray! Many Happy Returns!" Came from the crowd as they hammered joyously on the tables. Bilbo was doing splendidly on his speech. This was the sort of stuff they liked: short and obvious.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am." More deafening cheers and cries of Yes and No's. Noises of trumpets and horns, pipes and flutes, and other musical instruments could be heard. "I shall not keep you long." Bilbo said. "I have called you all together for a Purpose. Indeed for three Purposes! First of all, to tell you all that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The crowd looked at each-other, trying to find his meaning.

"And secondly; to celebrate my birthday, or I should say OUR birthdays, that it is, of course, to my heir and nephew, Frodo. He has comes of age and into his inheritance today." Clapping came from some of the elderly hobbits while some of the younger hobbits shouted out "Frodo! Frodo! Jolly old Frodo!" The Sackville-Bagginses scowled as they wondered what Bilbo meant by 'coming into his inheritance.' "Together we score one hundred and fourty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use that expression. It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversery of the day of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Than you very much for coming to my little party." There was complete silence for they all feared a song or some poetry was now imminent and they were getting bored. Why couldn't he stop talking and let them drink to his health? But Bilbo did not sing nor recite any poetry. He only paused for a oment before begining once more "Thirdly and finally. wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT. I regret to announce that- though as I said, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to spend among you- this is the END. I am going to be leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!"

He stepped down and vanished into thin air, and Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. One hundred and forty-four guests were left flabbergasted and speechless. Frodo was the only one who had said nothing throughout the entire thing and just sat silently next to Bilbo's empty chair whilst ignoring all remarks and questions. As for Bilbo Baggins even while he was giving the speech he had been fingering the golden ring in his pocket. It was the ring he had kept secret for many years. As he had stepped down he had slipped it on his finger, and he was never seen by any Hobbit in Hobbiton again. He walked briskly back to his hole, and stood for a moment listening wit a smile to the din in the pavilion, and to the sounds of merrymaking in other parts of the field as well. When Bilbo entered his hole he immediately changed out of his party clothes, folded them up and wrapped them in tissue paper along with his embroidered silk coat, and put it away. Then he quickly put on some old untidy garments, and fastened round his waist a worn leather belt. On it he hung a short sword in a battered black leather scabbard, and from a locked drawer that smelled of moth-balls he took out a old cloak and hood. The cloak's colour had long since faded. They were to large for him. He then went into his study and took out three items. One being a leather-bound manuscript, the next being a rather bulky envelope, and the last being a bundle wrapped in old cloths. The book and bundle were stuffed into the top of a heavy bag while the envelope he slipped the ring into, sealed it, and addressed it to Frodo. At first he had put it on the mantle but then changed his mind and slipped it into his pocket.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Gandalf. "Hullo!" Bilbo said "I was wondering if you would turn up." Gandalf said in reply "I am glad to find you visible. I wanted to catch you and have a few final words. I suppose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan?" "Yes I do." was Bilbo's reply "Though your disappearance was quite surprising. It quite startled me, let alone the others. A little addition of your own, I suppose?" "It was. You have wisely kept that ring a secret all these years, and it seemed to me necessary to give your guests something else that would explain your sudden vanishment." "And would spoil my joke. You are an interfering old busybody." laughed Bilbo "But I expect you know best, as usual."

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I skipped a bunch. I didn't want to many pointless conversations in here. Well anyone hoped you enjoy! flames are not appreciated but if you have some critism that will help me improve my story that is always and shall always be welcome.

Ciao for now-

Otaku


	4. Chapter 2: Frodo learns what the Ring is

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my oc and my "sister" owns hers.

* * *

The talk from the party did not die down for nine days nor did it die down in ninety-nine days. Bilbo's second disappearance was talked about in not only Hobbiton, but all over the Shire. It was talked about for a year and a day and was remembered for even longer than that.

"If only that dratted wizard would leave young Frodo alone, perhaps he would settle down and grow some hobbit-sense." was what most people said after Bilbo left. People though that Bilbo Baggins had truly gone mad and the blame was placed on Gandalf. Some hobbits were shocked when Frodo would continue to throw parties for Bilbo year after year, and it got to the point were everybody became used to it. Frodo said that he did not believe that Bilbo was dead, and when he was asked were Bilbo was he would just shrug his shoulders. Frodo lived along in Bag End just like Bilbo had done though he still had a good many friends, and especially amongst the younger hobbits. Some of those friends were Folco Boffin and Fredegar Bolger, but his closest friends were Peregrin Took who was usually called Pippin or Pip and Meriadoc Brandybuck although most just called him Merry.

The regret of not going with Bilbo was slowly growing in Frodo. His forties were running out and his fiftieth birthday was approaching. Fifty was a significant or ominous number for Frodo or so it felt. Anywho it was he age that Bilbo had been wrapped up in the quest to reclaim Erebor with Thorin Oakenshield and his Company. Frodo started growing more restless. Elves who were rarely seen in or walked in the Shire could now be seen passing through the woods and they did not return. Dwarves on the road in unusual numbers could also be seen. The dwarves were the chief source of news from far away places for the inhabitants of the Shire if they wanted any that is. Frodo could be seen talking to the dwarves. The dwarves were troubled and were seeking refuge in the west. Some spoke in whispers about the Enemy and the Land of Mordor. It seemed like the White Council had driven out the evil power that was within Mirkwood only to have it come back in greater strengths in the strongholds of Mordor. The Dark Tower had been rebuilt as well.

Gandalf seemed to disappear for three years, then reappear throughout the next year or two, then disappear again for like another nine years. Gandalf then reappear at the end of those nine years. Gandalf stayed the night at Bag End and after breakfast in the morning Frodo and Gandalf began to talk. "Last night you began to tell me things about my ring Gandalf." Frodo said "And then you stopped saying that what you had to tell me was better left for when it was daylight. Do you think you should not finish now? You say that the ring is dangerous, far more dangerous than I guess. In what way?" "In many ways." came the wizard's reply "It is far more powerful than I ever dared to think at first, so powerful in fact that in the end it would utterly possess anyone of the mortal race who came to own it. A mortal who keeps one of the Rings of Power does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he just merely continues. And if he uses the Ring often enough he will fade." the old wizard continues. "He in the end becomes permanently invisible, and walks in the twilight under the Dark Power that rules the Rings. Yes sooner or later- later if he is strong or well-meaning to begin with, but neither of hose will last and sooner or later the Dark Power will devour him." "How terrifying." came Frodo's reply.

"How long have you known this and how much did Bilbo know?" was Frodo's question after a long silence "Bilbo knew no more than he told you I am sure. He would never have passed on anything he thought would be a danger, even though I promised to look after you." said Gandalf. "Bilbo never did connect the ring to his long life, and took all the credit for that to himself. He was very proud of it, though he was getting restless, uneasy." "How long have you known all this?" "Known? I have only known much that the Wise known, Frodo, but if you mean "Know about this ring" well I still do not know one might say. There is a last text to make, but I no longer doubt my guess." came Gandalf's reply "When did I first begin to guess? Let me see- it was in the year that the White Council drove the Dark Power out of Mirkwood, just before the Battle of Five Armies that Bilbo found his ring. A shadow fell on my heart then, though I did not know yet what I feared. I wandered often how Gollum came across a Great Ring for it was quite clear from the first. I could only watch and wait when it came to Bilbo and the ring."

After much more talking between Gandalf and Frodo where Frodo also voiced his worries for Bilbo and what the ring did to him, Gandalf tossed the ring into the fire to check his guess even though he did not doubt it. When Gandalf pulled it out and passed it to Frodo, Frodo saw writing on the ring which the runes on it were Elvish but the language was that of Mordor which Frodo could not understand or read so Gandalf roughly translated it to the Common Tongue and it read:

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

It was only a few lines of a verse long known in Elvish-lore which says:

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for the mortal men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

He paused and then in a slow deep voice said "This is the master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring is lost so many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it - but he must not get it!" Frodo stammered as he said "This ring! How, how on earth did it come to me!" "Well!" Gandalf said after much talking and telling Frodo the history of the Ring. "What are you thinking about? Have you decided what to do?" "No!" Frodo replied "Or perhaps, yes. As far as I understand what you have said, I suppose that I must keep the Ring and guard it, at least for the present, whatever it may do to me. It seems that I am a danger to everybody who lives near me or even to all of the Shire more likely. I should like to protect and save the Shire if I could, but leaving the Shire and going into an exile would mean a flight from danger into danger knowing it is after me." "My dear Frodo." Gandalf exclaimed "Hobbits really are amazing creatures as I have said before. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, but they still can surprise you in a pinch. I hardly expected to get such an answer, not even from you. I am afraid you are right though. The Ring will not be able to stay in the Shire much longer; and for your sake, as well as others, you will have to go, and leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name will not be safe to have, outside the Shire or in the Wild. I will give you a traveling name and it shall be Mr. Underhill."

Suddenly stopping as if to listen then rushing to the sill and thrust a long arm out and downwards. With a squawk up came Sam Gamgee's curly head hauled by one ear. "Well, well bless my beard!" Gandalf said "Samwise Gamgee, it is? Now what may you be doing?" "Lor bless you, Mr Gandalf, sir!" said Sam "Nothing! Least-ways I was just trimming under the window, if you follow me?" "How long have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf asked "Eavesdropping, sir? There ain't no eaves at Bag End and that's a fact." "Don't be a fool! What have you heard and why have you listened?" Gandalf questioned. "I heard a deal that I rightly didn't understand, about an enemy, and rings, and Mr. Bilbo, sir, and dragons, and a fiery mountain, and - and Elves sir. I listened because I couldn't help myself, but I would dearly love to see the Elves. Couldn't you take me to see them, sir, when you go I mean?" Sam asked. Suddenly Gandalf laughed. "Come inside!" he stated as he pulled Sam up and through the window and stood him on his feet "Take you to see the Elves, eh?" He said while eyeing Sam closely "So you heard that Frodo is going away did you?" "I did sir. And that is why I choked which you heard I tried not to, sir, but it burst out of me, I was so upset." "It can't be helped Sam." Frodo said sadly. "I shall have to go, but-" and here Frodo looked hard at Sam "If you really care about me you will keep what you heard secret. If you do not then Gandalf here will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass snakes." Sam fell on his knees trembling "Get up Sam!" Gandalf said "I have thought of something better then that. Something to both shut your mouth, and to punish you properly listening. You shall go away with Frodo!" "Me, sir!" cried Sam springing up like a dog invited for a walk "Me go and see the Elves and all! Hooray!" he shouted, and then burst into tears.

* * *

I am so so sorry for the long wait. I did not mean for it to happen. I know that is no excuse, but who cares! I have finally finished this chapter! YES!

We are also so close to were the first of the 2 ocs that belong to my "sister" and I come in. I am super excited.

Ciao-

Otaku


	5. AN 2

Hey guys,

Just wanted to let you know that I am deleting all fanfics that arent my Lord of the Rings or One-shot fanfics. I am sorry bout this. Eventually they will be brought back but I took on more that I could handle. I will try to get some stuff off my plate but I don't know when that will be.

Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the RIngs will be updated soon. And I am putting this A/N as a one week notice before I delete any stories that aren't one-shots or LOTR.

In other news I saw Age of Ultron today. Oh god it was amazing. I loved it! Thor is so hot. Forgive me fans of the other Avengers but Thor is the greatest. I have plans for crossovers fics with the Avengers and the second movie/tv shows are gonna be: Harry Potter, X-Men, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians which will include Heroes of Olympus.

Bye guys,

Otaku


	6. Chapter 3: Leaving Bag EndMeeting Elves

Me: Hey folks. Sorry I haven't update this story recently. I should be able to right more now that the summer here which is awesome. Don't forget to check my profile for updates and vote in my pole I have set up. Also does anybody know where I can find a Elvish Name Generator on the internet that is at least somewhat accurate. Thanks.

* * *

"You ought to go quietly, and you ought to go soon." said Gandalf. Two or three weeks had passed and Frodo showed no signs of getting ready to go. "I know, but it is difficult to do both." he said "If I just vanish like Bilbo, it will be all over the Shire in no time." "Of course you must not vanish! That wouldn't do at all! I said soon, not instantly. You must not delay to long, but if you can think of a way to leave the Shire without it being generally known then it will be worth the delay." "What about on or after Our Birthday?" Frodo asked "I could make arrangements by then."

To tell the truth, he was very reluctant to start, now that it had come to the point. When autumn came, he knew that part of his heart would think kindly of this journey, as it always did at that time of year. Frodo had indeed in private made up his mind to leave on his fiftieth birthday which would be Bilbo's one hundred and twenty-eighth. It seemed proper somehow to set out on that day and follow him. It was the one thing that made leaving bearable. Frodo tried to think upon the Ring as little as possible.

Gandalf looked at Frodo and smiled "Very well," he said "I think that will do, but it must not be any later. I am getting very anxious." "As for where I am going," Frodo said "it would be difficult to give that away, for I have no clear idea myself yet." "Don't be absurd!" came Gandalf's reply "I am not warning you against leaving an address at the post-office, but you are leaving the Shire- and that should not be known, at least not until you are far away. You must go though, or at least set out, either North, South, East, or West- and that direction should not be known." "I have been so taken up with leaving Bag End, and of saying farewell, that I have never even considered the direction." said Frodo "For where am I to go? And by what shall I steer? What is to be my quest?"

"It may be your task to find the Cracks of Doom; but that quest may be for others." Gandalf answered "Towards danger you must go, but not to rashly, nor to straight. If you want my advice though, make for Rivendell. That journey should not prove perilous, though the Road is less easy than it was, and it will grow worse as the year fails." "Rivendell!" Frodo exclaimed "Very good; I will go to east, and make for Rivendell. I will take Sam to visit the Elves. He will be delighted." He spoke lightly, but his heart was moved suddenly with a desire to see the house of Elrond Halfelven, and breathe the air of that deep valley where many of the Fair Folk still dwelt in peace.

One Summer's evening an astonishing piece of news reached the _Ivy Bush _and _Green Dragon_. Giants and portents on the border were forgotten for more important matters. Mr. Frodo was selling Bag End. Indeed he had already sold it- to the Sackville-Bagginses! Just why Mr. Frodo was selling his beloved hole was debatable. To all, but Sam he pretended he was moving to Crickhollow to settle down there permanently. Gandalf had stayed in the Shire for over two months. Then one evening, at the end of June, soon after Frodo's plan had finally been arranged, he suddenly announced that he was going off again the next morning.

"Only for a short while I hope," He said "But I am going down beyond the southern borders to get some news, if I can. I have been idle longer than I should." He spoke lightly, but it seemed to Frodo that Gandalf looked rather worried. "Has anything happened?" He asked "Well no; but I have heard something that has made me anxious and needs looking into. If I think it necessary after all for you to get off at once, I shall come back immediately, or at least send word. In the meanwhile stick to your plan; but be more careful than ever, especially of the Ring. Let me impress on you once more: do not use it!" Gandalf went off at dawn. "I may be back at any day." He said "At the very latest I shall be back for the farewell party. I think after all that you may need my company on the Road." At first Frodo was a good deal disturbed, and wondered often what Gandalf could have heard; but his weariness wore off, and in the fine weather he forgot his troubles for a while.

As the Birthday and the Removal both approached Frodo began to become anxious. He had not heard anything from Gandalf. As the Thursday of his Birthday approached Frodo began to worry because he nor anyone had neither heard from or seen Gandalf the Grey. In the evening of that day Frodo had a small farewell feast that only was for him and his four helpers. The thought that he would so soon have to part with his young friends weighed on his heart. He wondered how he would break the news to them. The four younger hobbits however, were in higher spirits and the party soon became very cheerful despite Gandalf's absence.

Days later Frodo, Sam, and Pippin who had all been walking towards Crickhollow to get to Frodo's new home were getting slightly worried well more like Frodo and Sam were because they had to leave the road because of a rider in all black who rode a man-size horse. Hours later they thought another Black Rider had come upon, and one nearly did if not for Gildor and other Elves who were wandering or whatever. Sam, Frodo, and Pippin had greatly enjoyed their time or so it seemed amongst the Elves. Gildor would not tell Frodo much about the Black Riders or anything at all about them for that matter. Frodo had also asked about whether Gildor had seen Bilbo and Gildor only told him that he had seen Bilbo twice, but that was all Gildor said on the matter of Bilbo.

Frodo had also mentioned to the Elf that Gandalf had been late. Gildor in response to that said "I do not like this news. That Gandalf is late does not bode well, but it is said: _Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger_. The choice is yours: to go or wait." "And it is also said," answered Frodo "_Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will answer both yes and no_." "Is it indeed?" Gildor laughed "Elves seldom give unguarded advice, for advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill. You have not told me all concerning yourself; and how then shall I choose better than you? But if you demand advice, I will for friendship's sake give it. I think you should go now at once, without delay; and if Gandalf does not come before you set out, then I shall advise you this: do not go alone." "I am deeply grateful," Frodo said "but I wish you would tell me what the Black Riders are." "Is it not enough to know that they are the servants of the Enemy?" answered Gildor "Flee them! Speak no words to them! They are deadly. Ask no more of me! May Elbereth protect you Frodo son of Drogo, for my heart forbade that, ere all is ended, you will know more of these fell things than Gildor Inglorion."

"But where will I find courage?" asked Frodo "That is what I chiefly need." "Courage is found in unlikely places. Be of good hope!." said Gildor "Sleep now! In the morning we shall have gone, but we will send our messages through the land. The Wandering Companies shall know of your journey, and those that have power shall be on the watch. I name you Elf-friend; and may the stars shine upon the end of your road! Seldom have we had such delight in strangers, and it is fair to have words of the Ancient Speech from the lips of other wanders in the world." Frodo felt sleep come upon him even as Gildor finished speaking. "I will sleep now." He said; and the Elf led him to a bower besides Pippin, and Frodo threw himself upon it, and fell at once into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Me: YAY! This chapter is done and chapter 4 is already in the works. Hope you guys enjoy this and I do not own anything related to LOTR and only own my character and my "sister" owns hers. Also sorry if I skipped over a lot of things. Comment, Follow, and Favorite. See ya next time.


	7. Update: Author's note

Hey guys! Otaku here with an update. As I am doing it from the book for LOTR:TFotR well the 4th, 5th and 6th chapters for the book are really short so I am working on putting them together. I have lost my inspiration for writing but am working on getting it back, so look out for the update on the story and also for me to make my full comeback. Also I am working hard on it but with school, trying to get a new job, one of my favorite aunt is dying of cancer, and some other stuff like family money troubles, well the past few months have been totally troublesome. Thanks for reading and good luck to all my fellow fanfiction writers, both the ones dealing with stuff at home or that have writer's block or who have some of the most awesome stories out there.

Ciao guys!~

OtakuAnimeLover21


	8. Chapter 4: Farmer Maggot and Merry

In the morning Frodo woke up refreshed. He was lying in a bower made by a tree. Sam was sitting on the grass with Pippin standing nearby. There was no sign of the Elves. "They have left us fruit and drink, and bread,' said Pippin. 'Come and have your breakfast. The bread tastes almost as good as it did last night. I did not want to leave you any, but Sam insisted."

Frodo sat down besides Sam and began to eat. "What is the plan for today?" asked Pippin. "To walk to Bucklebury as quickly as possible." answered Frodo. "Do you think we shall see anything of those riders?" asked Pippin cheerfully. "Yes, probably." said Frodo not liking the reminder.

From Frodo's mind the bright morning – treacherously bright, he thought – had not banished the fear of being pursued. He found himself pondering Gildor's words. The merry voice of Pippin came to him. "No! I could not!" He said to himself. "It is one thing to take my young friends across the Shire with me, until we are hungry and weary, and food and bed are sweet. To take them into exile, where food and weariness may find no cure, is quite another thing entirely. I don't think I ought to take even Sam with me, for this inheritance is mine alone."

Frodo looked at Sam to discover that Sam was watching him. "Well Sam!" Frodo said "What about it? I am leaving the Shire as soon as possible – in fact I have made up my mind not to stay at Crickhollow even a day, if it can be helped." "Very good, sir!" comes Sam's reply "So you still mean to come with me?" Frodo asked. Sam responds with "I do." "It will be dangerous Sam, very dangerous. Most likely neither of us will return." "If you don't come back then I won't either." Sam said "_Don't you leave him. _They said to me. _Leave him! _I said. _I am going with him even if he climbs to the Moon; and if any of those Black Riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with, _I said. They laughed." "Who are _they_, Sam?" Frodo asked. "Who are they and what are you talking about?"

"The Elves sir. We had some talk last night; and they seemed to know you were going away, so I didn't see the use of denying it. Wonderful folk, Elves, sir! Wonderful!" Said Sam. "They are." said Frodo "Do you like them still now you have had a closer look?" "They seem a bit above my likes and dislikes so to speak." Answered Sam slowly "It doesn't seem to matter what I think about them. They are quite different from what I expected – so old and young, and so gay and sad as it were." Frodo looked at Sam rather startled, half expecting to see some outward sign of the odd change that seemed to have come over him. It did not sound like the old Sam Gamgee that he knew, though it looked like him.

*time skip 1*

It was already nearly as hot as it had been the day before, but clouds were beginning to come up from the West. It looked likely to turn to rain. Frodo soon found that the thicket was closer and more tangled than it had appeared. There were no paths in the undergrowth and they did not get on very fast. Sam Gamgee looked back through an opening in the trees. He caught a glimpse of the top of the green bank from which they had climbed down

"Look!" he said as he clutched Frodo by the arm. They all looked, and on the edge high above them, they saw against the sky a horse standing. Beside it stooped a black figure. They at once gave up any idea of going back. Frodo led the way through the thick bushes beside the stream.

Going on was not altogether easy as they had packs to carry, and the bushes and brambles were reluctant to let the through. They were cut off from the wind by the ridge behind. When they finally forced their way onto more open ground, they were hot, tired, and very scratched. They were also no longer sure of the direction in which they were going.

They went on for perhaps another couple of miles. Then the sun gleamed out of ragged clouds again, and the rain lessened. They halted under an elm tree. When they went to make their meal, they found that the Elves had filled their bottles with a clear drink, pale golden in color: it had the scent of many flowers, and was wonderfully refreshing.

Very soon after they were laughing, and snapping their fingers at rain, and at Black Riders. The last few miles, they felt, would soon be behind them. Frodo propped hi back against the tree-trunk, and closed his eyes. Sam and Pippin sat near, and they began to hum, and then sing softly: Ho! Ho! Ho! To the bottle I go. To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow, and many miles be still to go, but under a tall tree I will lie. And let the clouds go sailing by.

They began again even louder. They stopped short suddenly as Frodo sprang to his feet. A long-drawn wail came down, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature. "What do you think that was?" Asked Pippin finally, trying to speak lightly, but quavering a little. "If it was a bird, it was one that I have never heard in the Shire."

"It was not a bird or beast," Said Frodo "It was a call, or signal – there were words on that cry, though I could not catch them, but no Hobbit has such a voice." No more was said about it. They were all thinking of the Riders, but no one spoke of them. In a few moments they had shouldered their packs again and were off.

Wide grasslands spread before them. They now saw, that they had, in fact, gone to far south. At first they felt afraid, away from the shelter of the wood. Frodo half expected to see a horseman as a small distant figure on the ridge, dark against the sky; but there was no sign of one.

The sun was escaping from amongst the breaking clouds, as it sank towards the hills, they had left. Their fear left them even though they were still uneasy.

*Time skip brought to you by Glamdring*

After meeting Farmer Maggot and getting a lift close to the ferry, they meet up once more with Merry as well. Farmer Maggot left the 4 young Hobbits with words of farewell, and also some food in a large basket from Mrs. Maggot.

"Now we had best get ourselves home." Said Merry "There's something funny about all this, I see; but it must wait till we get in." They turned down Ferry lane, which was a well-kept and straight road with white-washed stones edged along the lane. In around a hundred yards or so it brought them to the riverbank, were there was a broad wooden landing stage. A large flat ferry-boat was moored beside it.

Merry led the pony onto the gang-way then onto the ferry as the others followed close behind him. The ferry boat moved slowly across the waters of the Brandywine River.

~Fin!~

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the huge wait! I will be taking down the a/ns within the week. Also if you could go and for the Beyblade fans check out my reboot for my Beyblade Metal Saga fic and if you want to post an oc that would be great! Thanks guys! And really I am sorry for the huge wait! I now have a tablet so I can get more chapters posted.

Ciao for now!

~Otaku

P.S. Don't forget to comment, follow, and fave!


	9. AN: Please Read

Hey guys.

Otaku here. Sorry to say this, but once again I have the dreaded writer's block. I have been trying to write the first chapter for the revamped for Metal Academy, as well as the next chapter for Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, but it has been a case of major writer's block. On top of that I have been dual-enrolled at my local community college for a Japanese class while I finish my final year of high school. So I will try to get over that soon but I doubt I will (damn you writer's block! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE DAY!), and hope to get the next/first chapter out before the end of the year.

Ciao guys and thanks for being there,

OtakuAnimeLover21


End file.
